Operation Catastrophe
by Gothic Priestess
Summary: What happens when a few demons kick up a twist in the InuYasha story with a little game or two? Rated PG for InuYasha's big mouth... and sometime's Kagome's... 3 chappies so far, and more to come! Please R & R!
1. The Plot

Operation Catastrophe  
  
Sorry if my fanfic sucks, but I have no experience whatsoever, so please R&R!~ ^_^  
  
Chapter 1: The Plot  
  
**Kikyou Prov**  
  
I was someone... I was someone special to another, and yet, he betrayed me. I loved him dearly; I was ready to give the Shikon no Tama to that half demon, and still, he had betrayed me. I was grieved, but I killed him myself. I had such sorrow in my heart the day I died... not for myself, but for my sister and the half demon. Ah, the half demon InuYasha... that bitter word, InuYasha, makes me rage with anger now. I do not know why, but I feel an urge in me to kill him, at the same time, love him. I cannot allow myself to think this way, I must keep to myself; I promise myself to never give my heart away to another...  
  
**Normal Prov**  
  
Kikyou walked away from her resting spot; back into the dark forest, where her dark heart blended perfectly into the sinister landscape.  
  
**InuYasha Prov**  
  
I had someone who loved me, yet she betrayed me... I loved her dearly, but that didn't mean I was to watch myself become killed. I had to defend myself; I don't know, even today, why she attacked me with so much ferocity; I wanted to help her, I had smelt her blood on her kimono... but I had also smelt someone... something else in that mixture of blood, that made me shudder; something so evil that she was drenched in it. Just as I warned her; my Kikyou shot a sacred arrow at me; pinning me onto the God Tree, where I slept under her spell for 50 years, but not now, for her reincarnation has set me free, and together we travel with our comrades to collect all of the jewel fragments of the Shikon No Tama.  
  
**Normal Prov**  
  
As InuYasha quietly thought on top of a tree, Kagome climbed silently towards him.  
  
"Hey, whatcha doing?" Kagome asked as she plopped beside him. "And don't give me any of your attitude, 'cause I can just 'sit' you right here, and you'd plop to the ground," she giggled.  
  
InuYasha rolled his eyes and replied. "I wanted to have some time to think about what happened 50 years ago; I knew I had smelt something else on Kikyou, but I couldn't warn her in time, this is why she feels she should kill me for revenge... Naraku, that bastard..." InuYasha sighed as he leaned against the side of the tree.  
  
Kagome didn't know what to say, as she thought, 'after all these years, he's still thinking about her?' She just started to play with InuYasha's furry ears on top of his head, and he purred contentedly.  
  
Kagome laughed. "You said dogs don't purr InuYasha!"  
  
"Well, that wasn't a purr... it was a contented growl..." InuYasha cried, trying to defend himself.  
  
Among all this happiness, Sango the demon exterminator, and the perverted monk, Miroku, sat back at the sidelines, while Shippo the fox demon cub, played tag with Kirara, the demon cat, in her smallest form.  
  
"You know what worries me Miroku? The fact that if one of them are ever to die in battle, that they will have nothing left to feel but emptiness... especially Kagome," Sango worried as she watched Kagome and InuYasha.  
  
"Don't worry so Sango, they'll be fine, it's not like they would let anyone hurt each other," Miroku grinned, as he edged his way towards her and...  
  
"AGH!!! You PERVERTED monk!!!" Sango screamed as she threw the boomerang at Miroku dangerously, hitting him square in the forehead, where a goose egg appeared a moment later. Satisfied, Sango haughtily trotted away, as everyone in the team cracked up.  
  
No one noticed someone behind a bush, snickering to himself, as he gathered the perfect plot, and walked away.  
  
**Sesshomaru Prov**  
  
I was passing by a forest, when I smelled the foul essence of my half brother. I gathered Rin and Jaken to a different part of the forest, then grabbed my weapons and had headed to my brother's campgrounds. There I found Kikyou (He doesn't know about Kagome) perched upon a tree, laughing heartily along side InuYasha. The sight made me sick... I had loved her once, in the sidelines, but had never received any love back, so I plotted her death with Naraku himself. But now, she was back... how could that be possible? How could she be alive again? And yet, she has an essence of herself, not that of Kikyou. I must find out what is going on. So I stood there for a moment, in the shadows, listening to the two pathetic humans talking and joking.  
  
"You know what worries me Miroku? The fact that if one of them are ever to die in battle, that they will have nothing left to feel but emptiness... especially Kagome," the demon exterminator said. So, this was the miko Kagome, the reincarnation of Kikyou; she had been well talked of by Naraku. Then I had a thought; if the miko Kagome was to switch bodies with Kikyou, what would happen? I snicker inwardly just thinking about it...  
  
A.N: So... whatcha think? ^_~ Please... PWEEZE R& R... Plz?? ^_~ I need at least 1 review so I can continue onto the next chappie.. just to make sure I'm not writing for no reason. If I write and no one reads, what's the point? ^_^ 


	2. Transformation!

Chapter 2; Transformation  
  
A.N: Great; well, since I felt really nice, I decided to do another chappie. I'm really sorry the other one was so short, but it was kinda rushed, so please bear with me.. ^_~ Thanks InuYasha x Kagome 4 eva for reviewing!~ ^_^  
  
**Normal Prov**  
  
As Sesshomaru walked away laughing silently to himself, Kagome was having thoughts of her own. She sighed as she hopped off the tree and cooked dinner for everyone upon noticing that the sky was getting dark. By the time she had started a fire and some hot water, the sky was pitch dark.  
  
"I really love your cooking," Shippo grinned as he sat on Kagome's lap, eating ramen.  
  
"This isn't really my cooking, it's just instant food. Back in my home, we have advanced things, we can do just about anything we want, 'cause we're really lazy," Kagome joked.  
  
"Oh, but Shippo isn't kidding Kagome, this stuff is really good. And you only add hot water to it, I wish I lived in your time," Sango said as she slurped the noodles.  
  
"Heh, you think this is good? You should try some oden, it's the best!" Kagome laughed as she had her own fill of her ramen. Miroku and InuYasha said nothing as they sat cross-legged and silently drank the soup from their bowls. As soon as they had finished, Kagome gave Shippo a warm, blue woolen blanket and wrapped it around him. Everyone else took her hint and InuYasha hopped onto the top of a Sakura tree and Miroku sat with his back against the tree and slept; with Sango near him, of course. Kagome and Shippo were by the fire and soaked up the warmth.  
  
However, no matter how comfortable she was, Kagome couldn't go to sleep. She was still having small thoughts that were uncomfortable. After making sure everyone else was asleep, she slipped out of her sleeping bag and walked into the menacing forest to release her thoughts.  
  
"I'm almost no help in the group... what would it be like if I was strong, and stronger than InuYasha? I could help everyone defeat Naraku... and his stupid minions, Kanna and Kagura. Those things killed so many innocent villagers, just because of Naraku's evil plots..." Kagome talked to herself as she walked deeper into the forest. Just as she was about to turn back, someone's cold, lifeless hand grabbed her right shoulder. Frightened, she quickly turned around. There, she saw Kagura with her red, glowing eyes, her bunned-up black hair and her glinting fangs. Kanna, the dull girl who was the other essence of Naraku, with her long, straight white hair and bangs flying around her oval face and lifeless eyes was standing silently behind Kagura.  
  
"So, we're stupid?" Kagura grinned as she swept her fan to her face. Kagome gulped; she wanted to scream for help, but she didn't want to depend on InuYasha's help.  
  
"Oh, don't worry, we won't harm you; we hate Naraku just as much as you do," Kagura said as she let go of Kagome's shoulder.  
  
"Why would you hate him? He's the one who created you; you both are the essences of Naraku!! This has GOT to be a trick," Kagome cried shrilly, but not loud enough to wake the others. Kanna silently gestured for Kagome to follow with her pale hands.  
  
"Come, we'll show you why we hate Naraku that much," Kagura said as she snapped her fan back and took after Kanna. Kagome reluctantly followed. 'Anyway, what would be the good of running away? They'd catch me in no time,' Kagome thought to herself as they led her deeper and deeper into the forest. Soon, they came to a clearing where she saw a glowing grave with silver grass growing on top of it.  
  
"What... who..." Kagome was lost for words.  
  
"This is our mother's grave," Kagura explained, "She was the one who birthed us; after all, we couldn't be women without any heredity. She was made purely of anger, and unfortunately for Naraku, she was too strong for him to control her; her anger overwhelmed him, he didn't know how great her anger was for Kikyou, for he had loved Kikyou, that slut, and not our mother. So he just brutally slaughtered her, just because she defied him bravely." Kagura bristled up in anger.  
  
Kanna conjured up an image on her mirror. She showed it to Kagome, and she gasped. "She looks exactly like me!"  
  
"Uh huh, except for the fact that she's a demon, and you're a human miko," Kagura joked. The conjured up image showed a demon with long, ebony black hair and bangs with ice blue tips. She had dark brown eyes unlikely for a demon, sharp, glistening fangs, a pale, oval face with blood red lips, a sliver sun on her forehead, and a slim figure; in this picture, she had on a pitch black kimono with a red and silver scaled dragon coiling around on the kimono.  
  
"Well Kagome, you said you wanted powers so bad?" Kagura grinned, showing off her fangs. Kanna smiled eerily at her as well.  
  
"Umm... I guess... what do you have in mind?" Kagome asked, frightened.  
  
"We want you to bring our mother back to life, but inside of you," Kanna finally spoke in a hollow, un-childlike voice.  
  
"We need a body where we can bring our mother back to life in, but she will contain half of your soul, and you will be yourself still," Kagura continued, "You don't have to take up her image when with your friends, but when you're in battle and need help, she will turn over, switching your souls, therefore she will take up her own image, and her own strength. You can control her anytime you wish though. We wanted to find a body that would suit her; and since you look like a spitting image of her, we decided we would need your body. What do you say to that? By the way, she WILL help you kill Naraku, no problem; she almost killed him the last time she fought him, and with your miko powers, it will be a sinch," Kagura said, tapping her fan impatiently.  
  
"Well, I guess it wouldn't be too much of a problem... I'll accept," Kagome agreed half-heartedly.  
  
"Then you have to stand on the grave," Kanna instructed Kagome. Kagome did what she was told, and stood on the glowing grave, staring at the demon pair in front of her.  
  
"Now what?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Now, you just wait on that grave while Kanna and I recite an incantation," Kagura instructed. Kagome waited as Kanna and Kagura started chanting in a demon tongue that she couldn't understand. Kagome stifled a yawn. 'This really bites, I'm really tired as well,' Kagome thought to herself. Just as she was about to yawn, a blinding flash of sky blue erupted from the grave and went directly inside Kagome's body; Kagome screamed as she felt something twist inside her soul, but held on so she didn't faint. After a few seconds, the pain ebbed down into just a small stomach cramp, then into nothing.  
  
"You handled yourself very well," Kagura said somewhat proudly, "But you have to promise me one thing; you WILL kill Naraku with my mother's given power, you must!"  
  
"I promise you this Kagura and Kanna," Kagome solemnly promised.  
  
"Very well; you must go back to your camp now," Kanna said hollowly, "You should test out some of our mother's powers," Kanna smiled.  
  
Kagome trotted away, then stopped. "What is your mother's name?" She asked.  
  
"Surprisingly, her name is that of Kagome as well," Kagura smirked as she floated on top of her feather, while Kanna floated up into the sky by herself. They flew away silently, while Kagome stood in the forest, unsure of what to do. Within a few minutes, InuYasha appeared, looking extremely worried.  
  
"Are you alright Kagome? And why do I smell Naraku here?" InuYasha demanded.  
  
"Don't worry so InuYasha," Kagome smirked, "I transformed myself into a demon; not much to worry about huh Inu-kun?"  
  
A.N: Hey, at least this chapter's a bit longer!~ ^_^ Believe me, I tried, k? ~*_*~ I'm sooooo soooo glad that someone reviewed!~ Much thanks goes to InuYasha x Kagome 4 eva!~  
  
InuYasha x Kagome 4 eva: I'm glad you liked that twist in the story where Sesshy Aka Fluffy admits that he did love Kikyou. Yeah, and in the real cartoon, InuYasha is always protesting about the purr!~ ^_^ I hope you like this certain twist as well!~ Kagura and Kagome teaming up; who would have thought?!?~ Lol~ Of course, I did!~ ^_^ Well, I'm so happy you're enjoying it so far! 


	3. Confusion and Realization

Chapter 3: Confusion and Realization  
  
A.N: I was really happy when I read all the reviews I've been getting!~ I consider 3 a lot, and I'm surprised my writing doesn't suck! Anyhoo, 3rd chapter is underway, and if people keep on reviewing the way they do, this story will be over in a sec! Much thanks goes to Sci-fi Raptor, The Nightopian1 for reviewing! Oh, and flames are welcome too, I'll just delete them anyway, heh heh... (someone whacks her in the head).  
  
Mystery person: That is all for now... enjoy the chapter y'all! (snickers)  
  
'What the fuck? When has she ever called me Inu-kun? Something's really not right here,' InuYasha thought as he stood there, disbelieving.  
  
"What do you mean? Who did-"InuYasha stuttered.  
  
Kagome cut him off. "Well, to put it simply, I talked with Kagura and Kanna during the night, my choice of becoming a demon, except that I have their mother's soul in my body, and yeah, all her fighting powers and stuff," she replied, grinning and sporting off her new fangs.  
  
"I don't understand, why would you do this in the first place? And WHY on earth or hell would you talk to Kagura and Kanna?" InuYasha practically screamed in her face when his words came back to him. Kagome didn't even flinch; she calmly wiped the spit from her face with her handkerchief, then gathered her words.  
  
"You see InuYasha; I didn't always want to be the helpless one who always called people for help, the person who always struggled in this era, the one who was always lagging behind, so I decided that this was a good way to help the team and gain some respect," she stated.  
  
(A.N: Where ARE the others?? ^_^ Aka Sango, Miroku, and Shippo)  
  
"I really don't understand, I never thought you'd be the kind of girl to jump into things like this so recklessly..." InuYasha sighed, then stormed off, angry and confused, while Kagome stood there, with her bangs covering her face.  
  
"Why do I feel so guilty? It's not like I did anything wrong..." Kagome said clearly to herself.  
  
'But your comrade is confused, and that can lead to disastrous consequences,' a voice inside her said, full of pain.  
  
"Wha- Who is this?!?? Oh wait; you're the 'other' Kagome, aren't you?" Kagome cried.  
  
'That is correct. One thing, and one thing only; I want out of this body now,' the 'other' Kagome stated firmly. 'All your pure magic is killing me; I'd rather go back to my grave than stay in this body. Heh, I'm already dead anyway, but still.'  
  
"Fine, if you want out of this body, I'll be happy to give you 'out'," Kagome replied determinedly, "But first, I want to keep your powers, and I swear upon my life that I will kill Naraku given those powers."  
  
'Heh. Kid, you got spunk, and I like that in a kid. But anyway, whenever I get out of a body, they get to keep my powers for good, so it doesn't really matter. Now, if I want to get out of this body, I have to focus so that I can get out of this body; now that's easy, but you have to do the same too, you're miko magic will help out a lot too.'  
  
"Fine, whatever, you can do that, or I can just do this..." Kagome smirked as she gathered a ball of aura in her fingertips and plunged the ball inside her body.  
  
(Now kids, this is where you hear a lot of screaming, so slam your fingers in your ears)  
  
For the next moment or two, all Kagome heard was agonizing screaming inside her body, then a slight, sickening 'pop' as something slid out from her body.  
  
"Yeah, that's real easy for you, but what about for ME?" A woman screamed as she appeared. She had on a black kimono with a red and silver scaled dragon wrapping around the material, and had long, straight, ebony black hair and bangs, with ice blue tips, milky brown eyes, and sharp fangs. In her right hand, she held a fan which was snapped up, and a glowing mirror was attached to a small shackled belt around the waist.  
  
"What? Those are Kagura and Kanna's trademarks!!" Kagome wondered, then stifled a giggle. "Heh, I knew you had a lot of evil around you, so I thought this would help you a bit, and since you couldn't stand all this pureness, you just jumped right out! Well, where will you be headed now?"  
  
The woman aka the 'other' Kagome just rolled her eyes. "I'll be headed back to my grave now; I can't live too long outside of any body, but in my grave I'll be fine." Without another word, the 'other' Kagome raised her fan to her eyes and snapped it open; a great burst of fog surrounded them. When the fog finally cleared, any remains of her were scattered to the winds.  
  
"Well, ok, that was really really weird..." Kagome laughed to herself shakily. She closed her eyes and breathed in the scent of Sakura blossoms, when she felt a tingling in her fingertips. She looked down disbelievingly as her fingers turned into long, sharp claws, and her hair grew down longer, with ice blue tips on the ends, and a sign in the middle of her forehead, and malicious fangs. "AIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome screamed, as she grew aware of the changes on her body. She quickly ran back to her camp (which would be like a blur, considering demon speed), and reached the others. She gulped, as she was aware of her beloved comrades silently staring at her as if she was the devil.  
  
"Kagome-chan, no need to explain about your... 'situation'... we already know, and we're not mad, we're just stunned and shaken," Sango smiled weakly.  
  
"Oh Sango, I'm so glad you understand me!! I'm so happy!!! But tell me, where is that mutt InuYasha?" Kagome joked as she hugged her, relieved that they didn't treat her as some kind of alien.  
  
"Well miss Kagome, he ran off to the Bone-eater's Well (Is that what it's called?) to sulk, just like her normally would do after he gets into a fight with you," Miroku uncertainly replied.  
  
"Thanks Miroku, I'm gonna try to get him to loosen up," Kagome cheerfully responded, then raced off back into the woods at a lightning speed.  
  
"Do you think we'll ever have the normal Kagome back?" Sango asked Shippo.  
  
"Well, it doesn't matter either way, because she's my adopted mother," Shippo said as he yawned and stretched out on the base of a tree. Sango ruffled Shippo's hair absentmindedly as she stared out into space.  
  
(Back to Kagome & InuYasha)  
  
Kagome was racing through the woods when she finally came to a stop at a deep, hollow well, to see InuYasha gazing inside; his eyes clouded. Kagome timidly approached him.  
  
"InuYasha, are you alright?" Kagome asked softly as she sat beside him on the rim of the well.  
  
"Well, I just don't understand it? Why did you have to share a body with that creepy lady who's full of evil? Not to mention, she was the wife of Naraku, and the mother of Kanna and Kagura!!" InuYasha gritted his teeth as he said so, his head in between his two hands.  
  
"InuYasha, it's ok now; I've gotten her out of my body, but I'll probably be staying in this image for a long time or forever..." Kagome sighed as she slung an arm around his shoulder. "Loosen up buddy, k?"  
  
InuYasha sighed and hugged her tightly. "I don't care at all what you look like; but I was afraid that you're personality would change, then soon after, she'd take over your body and control you!"  
  
"Well, it's all been cleared up now; what do you say about a bowl of hot ramen and some chips?" Kagome smiled wanly, as she rose up and took InuYasha's hand.  
  
"All right..." InuYasha complained as he dragged his feet all the way back to the camp. Neither him or Kagome noticed a black shadow standing by a few feet away; as it darted in between the trees to it's way home.  
  
"So, Kagome's turned herself into a demon... this will make the game so much more interesting..." the shadowed figure laughed maniacally.  
  
A.N: So, it's finally time for author's note!! ^_^ I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I tried, obviously, to make the chapter a bit longer. Well, I hope you put more reviews in the reviews column!~ All you do is click on the box in the bottom left hand corner, then submit your review! It's that simple!  
  
Sci-Fi Raptor: Yeah, I don't know how I cam up with the Inu-kun thing... it just kind of slipped into my head, heh heh...  
  
The Nightopian1: I don't know why I gave the mother the same name as Kagome either... maybe 'cause I can't make up any Japanese name~~ ^_^;;  
  
Chow for now!~ And remember... R & R!~ Please R & R!~ ^__^ 


End file.
